Into the Unknown
by Eilara
Summary: World of Warcraft - Bryalana and Sekhmet, two old friends, go in search of the truth behind a sudden outburst of ruthless and vicious attacks in the north.


**Into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer:** Warcraft, and all of its associated characters, locations and lore are copyright of Blizzard Entertainment.

**Note:** Some of the original characters are adapted from actual in-game World of Warcraft characters, i've obtained the creators' permissions to use them in this story. This story occurs pre-TBC.

This is an older fiction I began writing a few years ago. I'm considering continuing on with it, so I'd like to hear your feedback on the story so far. *smiles*

**Chapter One**

The leaves fell gracefully from the many branches of the oak trees that grew in the southern part of the forest. Winter was well on its way, and the trees shed their leaves in recognition of this. The browning foliage crackled under the paws of a large, striped frostsaber. Its head was dipped low, ears flattened against its head in an aggressive manner. Its head lifted slightly as the slender hand of its rider patted the frostsaber's neck. The rider was female, her delicate form and long, graceful ears were typical features of the Night Elf race.

"Settle down, Pearl." She said soothingly to her mount.

Pearl snorted slightly, having sensed something familiar, somewhere in the forest surrounding them.

The Night Elf looked at the frostsaber, an expression of bewilderment on her face. She dismounted swiftly, her soft leather armour creaking slightly. She looked around at her surroundings. All seemed peaceful.

"What do you sense, Pearl?" She asked, focusing on the forest around her.

The frostsaber growled slightly and padded forward towards a clearing a few feet away from the pair. The Night Elf followed cautiously. Pearl raised her head and sniffed the air. She looked back at her rider, her glowing blue eyes shimmering.

The Night Elf looked at her mount, knowing that she sensed a prescence in the clearing. She patted Pearl on the neck.

"Stay here. I'll take a look."

Pearl bared her fangs, but did as she was instructed.

The Night Elf crept forward, keeping to the cover of the trees. She took hold of the ornate staff that was strapped to her back and freed it from its leather bindings. As she neared the clearing, she could make out a figure knelt at the opposite side.

She crept to a tree closest to the edge of the clearing and peered at the figure. It was humanoid, and wore, what looked to be, mail armour. The figure stood and turned to look directly in the Night Elf's direction.

"If you were planning on sneaking up on me, using a stealthy approach would be more appropriate." The figure remarked.

The Night Elf immediately recognised the female voice and smiled.

"Sekhmet. I cant believe I didnt recognise you."

Sekhmet smiled in return. "Well you dont have my skills, do you, Bryalana?"

The Night Elf laughed slightly. "Still as witty as ever, I see."

Sekhmet walked towards the centre of the clearing. Bryalana could see that she was indeed dressed in full mail armour of a magnificent design. A sword hung from her waist, and a finely detailed longbow was strapped to her back. It was typical attire of a hunter. Sekhmet was also a Night Elf, but instead of the long flowing white hair that Bryalana had, the hunter's long hair had a blueish hue.

Bryalana moved to meet Sekhmet in the centre of the clearing. She sighed slightly.

"It has been a long time since we last met, Sekhmet."

Sekhmet nodded, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Yes. Unfortunately, our duties take us on different paths."

"Then what brings you here, now?" Bryalana raised an eyebrow.

The hunter's eyes met with Bryalana's.

"I was in search of you. Your duties out here leave you isolated, druid. There is much you need to be made aware of."

Bryalana flinched slightly at the harshness in her friend's voice. Her own druidic tendencies meant she spent alot of time on her own with only nature as a companion. As a hunter, Sekhmet often travelled alone aswell, apart from her loyal companion, Cerberus, but she constantly travelled from settlement to settlement, keeping abridged with current events.

"What is so urgent that you come all this way to find me?" The druid asked, concerned.

Sekhmet smiled slightly. "Shall we travel to my camp first? I think things will be best discussed around a warm fire."

Bryalana paused a moment and then nodded. "As you wish."

***

Across the pale ocean, sat a young Forsaken priest, his head bowed silently in his hands, as if in silent memorial to the glorious days long past.

Times were troubled, yet none more so than now, in the heart of this young disciple.

"What is going on?" he said to no one in particular.

The news of two beautiful young Elven maidens and their prophetic coming to the troubled Northern lands had stirred up a commotion inside his heart, confusing his mind.

Raising his head, the priest studied the moonlight spreading like a beacon over the graying waters of Brightwater Lake. An uneasing haze had claimed dominion over the lands recently, rendering a truly solitary atmosphere.

Going over the recent events in his mind, despair sank into the depths of his soul.

The Forsaken were more than his allies, they were his family. Yet, he despised their cruel methods and knew their creed, and their code of living. To leave, is to die by the Dark Lady's own hand.

"Onotheist, you fool!" He branded himself. "Your humanity is gone, emotions are a weakness." He smiled wryly, remembering the Forsaken redux.

After all, his Dark Lady had been a Night Elf once, many aeons ago. The rumoured arrival of these lesser beings should render him filled with anger, not curiosity.

Decisively, Onotheist stood. He would investigate these rumours himself, and hopefully quell the confusion fuelling him.

***

Sekhmet stood at the entrance to the Inn of Southshore, located on the continent known as the Eastern Kingdoms. It had been a long journey, and this rest would be welcome. After their talk, Bryalana had gone ahead, and they had agreed to meet here. Sekhmet hoped that her druid friend had not encountered any trouble on the voyage to Southshore. These were uncertain times, and there was danger on the roads even close to major Alliance cities, including the well fortified Ironforge.

Sekhmet glanced behind her. Cerberus, her loyal friend, was standing there, looking expectantly at her.

She smiled. "Yes, I know you're hungry, Cerby."

Cerberus flashed his teeth in an almost grin. The nightsaber then proceeded to walk past her and into the Inn, obviously thinking that if he led, he would be fed sooner.

Sekhmet rolled her eyes, and then scolded herself for using the human trait. She had been spending too much time around humans lately.

The hunter walked swiftly into the bustling inn, following Cerberus closely. She looked around at the occupants of the inn. This was a busy time of the day, most of the tables that were crammed into the small interior were occupied. Most of the occupants were human, though three dwarfs were huddled round a table closest to the roaring fire. Sekhmet couldnt see Bryalana anywhere in the common room of the inn. She frowned, hoping that her friend was safe.

The hunter walked up to the bar. The barkeep and a petite waitress were stood behind the wooden construct, busy serving inebriated patrons. Sekhmet leaned against the bar on one elbow and caught the eye of the barkeep with a motion of one hand. The middle aged human strolled over to the Night Elf.

"What can I get you, Ma'am." He asked politely.

Sekhmet looked briefly behind her at the other occupants of the inn, before returning her attention to the barkeeper.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. Another Night Elf."

The barkeep smiled. "Im afraid you'll have to be more specific, mi'lady. Many elves come through here for rest and to fill their bellies."

"Fine." Sekhmet muttered. "She's a druid. Tall, and has long white hair."

The barkeep's eyes lit up. "Ah yes. Miss Bryalana. Pretty one, that one."

Sekhmet growled under her breath and grabbed the barkeep by the collar. "I dont wont to hear you being so disrespectable ever again."

The barkeeper's eyes opened wide in surprise and he began to stutter. Sekhmet felt eyes on her back from the patrons behind her. Cursing her lack of control, she slowly let go of the man's collar.

"Just tell me where she is."

The barkeep swallowed loudly. "She was here an hour ago. I dont know where she is now though. She has paid for a room for the night, so i'd imagine she'll be back soon." The man's words were a near whisper.

Sekhmet nodded and walked away from the bar. She spotted an empty table near the staircase which led to the upper rooms and sat down in one of the high backed wooden chairs. Cerberus was stood near the door and the hunter noticed that he was looking at her with an inquisitive expression on his face. Sekhmet sighed. The journey had indeed been long, and she felt tiredness setting into her limbs. Cerberus trotted over to her and gently nuzzled her hand. She smiled at the nightsaber.

"At least you understand me, old friend." She whispered.

Cerberus whined slightly and moved to sit beside the hunter. Some of the other patrons gave the Night Elf and her companion mistrusting glances, but before long were back to sipping their drinks and talking amongst themselves.

Sekhmet stayed at the table, ordered some food for herself and Cerberus, and when they had finished, relaxed into the chair, feeling the warmth of the fire soothing her tired body.

The hunter looked up as she heard the door of the inn creak open. Many of the patrons had left and the interior was fairly quiet. Sekhmet sighed with relief as she saw the familiar form of her druid friend walk into the inn. Bryalana saw the hunter and walked gracefully towards her table.

"Where have you been?" Sekhmet asked.

Bryalana sat down in a seat opposite her, and stroked Cerberus in greeting. "I was obtaining supplies and was also curious to see if any of the locals had heard any rumours."

Sekhmet nodded. "That saves me a job then. Found out anything interesting?"

"A few things. Seems as if the lands north and west of here will contain what we are seeking." Bryalana closed her eyes as she relaxed into the seat.

Sekhmet frowned, remembering past experiences in the Undead territories. "Well then. Shall we get some sleep and discuss this further in the morning?"

Bryalana nodded. "Good idea." She stood, patted Cerberus, and walked slowly up the staircase, heading to her room. Sekhmet's gaze followed her friend. She looked weary, and the hunter wondered exactly what it is the druid had discovered.

***

Dark clouds covered the falling sun, blotting out all light in the Eastern Plaguelands. The sun rarely showed itself here anymore, and the remaining humans saw it as being symbolic of their hope. A lone figure peered down from the hills overlooking Light's Hope Chapel and thought it a rather unfitting name, as both were leaving these lands. The chapel itself stood in ruins and only a few Argent Dawn remained to guard its hallowed ground. The figure was draped in a large billowing cloak, that came over his shoulders and down around his chest. Only his dark plate boots could be seen beneath head was sheltered by a large dark hood and he held a huge blackened halberd in his right hand.

He knelt down and rubbed the lifeless soil between his gloved fingers. The remnants of the Argent Dawn would be soon to join it.

A crow flew overhead, a shrill cry echoing through the dying lands. He took it as his signal to make a move.

***

Bryalana had woken early and was sat in the common room of Southshore's inn. She was waiting on Sekhmet wakening and joining her,.so they could discuss the best action to take from here. She ran the recent events over in her mind. When the druid had first heard of what was happening in this part of Azeroth, she was shocked. As far as she had been aware, the hostilities in this area had settled down to mere fracases. Unfortunately, this was now no longer the case, as Sekhmet had informed her. Many of the alliance settlements in the north of the Eastern Kingdoms had been attacked, leaving barely any survivors. The Dalaran wizards had outposts in Silverpine Forests which had been nearly wiped out, and even the Argent Dawn in The Plaguelands had suffered heavy casualties. Whatever it was that was behind these assaults, obviously had power. The Dalaran wizards were not someone to trifle with.

Bryalana shook herself from her thoughts as she noticed a young male human looking in her direction. He had shoulder length blonde hair, the same colour of his beard, and he wore long, intricately detailed robes. The druid frowned. He was a spellcaster by the looks of it, possibly from Dalaran. She wouldnt be surprised if he had been sent here to try and discover anything about the attacks to the north, that would be of use to the wizards' council.

Bryalana was interrupted from her musings when Sekhmet appeared beside her. She hadnt noticed the hunter coming down the stairs.

"You look preoccupied." Sekhmet noticed.

Bryalana frowned and motioned for her friend to sit. Sekhmet did so and leaned forward onto the table.

"So, what is it you have to tell me?" She asked.

Bryalana too leaned forward slightly. "Well, this town seems to be almost panic stricken. Not on the surface, as you probably noticed last night. But when I was talking to some of the locals, they became very edgy when I mentioned anything about Silverpine or Tirisfal."

Sekhmet nodded in acknowledgement. "Go on."

"It seems as if this place has become a refuge for the survivors of the alliance camps and outposts to the north. Not that there have been many survivors. Perhaps twenty or thirty people have arrived here. And there must have been at least a hundred humans alone in residence there." Bryalana shook her head. "Unfortunately, it still seems as if no-one has any idea of who or what is behind this. But I have been sensing a growing prescence, the further I travel north."

Sekhmet nodded once again. "I too have felt something. It is worrying that no-one seems to have any idea of who is causing the bloodshed. It could easily be blamed on The Forsaken, but I cant understand why they would risk the fragile peace."

Bryalana lifted her hand suddenly in a motion of silence. Sekhmet stopped speaking. The druid had noticed the human male she had spotted earlier stand from his seat and was now walking towards their table. The two Night Elves stayed silent, not wanting their conversation listened in on.

The human stopped next to Sekhmet and looked down at them.

"I hope you dont mind me intruding ladies." The man spoke, his voice deep, but gentle.

Bryalana frowned. "Actually, we would prefer not to be disturbed."

The man smiled. "Excuse me, but I couldnt help but overhear your conversation." Bryalana knew this wasnt true. There was no physical way that the human could have overheard their conversation without some form of aid. "I can definately say for sure, that The Forsaken arent behind these attacks to the north." The human continued.

"Who is then?" Sekhmet asked, curtly.

The human smiled. "Ah, isn't that a good question? Well, im afraid I dont have a definite answer for you there."

Bryalana stood, she was at least five inches taller than the human, and he had to look up to meet her eyes. "Then you are of no use to us and we dont appreciate the intrusion."

The smile faded from the human's lips. "I apologise. I've been rude. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Odhinn. I have journeyed here from Stormwind by request of the King, to investigate the atrocities to our people."

The druid's eyes narrowed. It was very convenient that this human should be here for the same reasons she and Sekhmet were. She also recognised the name Odhinn. She was right to surmise he was a spellcaster. He was a mage, and if rumour was right, a very powerful and skilled one. This was a man she would need to watch closely.

"Well then, it appears we have the same purpose here. What is it that makes you so sure The Forsaken have nothing to do with the attacks?"

Odhinn chuckled slightly and tapped his nose. "Im well informed, my dear."

Bryalana stepped closer to the human. "Obviously not, human, or you would know who is killing your people."

Odhinn flinched. "That was a bit harsh dont you think? And to think, I dont even know the name of who it is who insults me."

Bryalana looked at Sekhmet who just blankly gazed back. She returned her attention to Odhinn. "My name is Bryalana. This," She motioned to the hunter. "Is Sekhmet."

"Ah, yes. I believe we have met before. A long time ago now. Back when times weren't so troublesome." Odhinn smiled ruefully.

Bryalana raised an eyebrow. Now that he had mentioned it, the human did look familiar. If they had met previously, it must have just been in passing.

"Enough of this hostility, eh? Dont you think we would better achieve our objectives if we worked together rather than against each other?" Odhinn smiled and offered his hand to Bryalana.

Bryalana looked at Odhinn and then her gaze moved to his hand. She stood there, not moving for many moments. "Very well, Odhinn. I must admit, this task is proving difficult for only the two of us." She grasped his hand and shook it.


End file.
